gwens teenage dream
by xdeadDarling
Summary: I took over soo new author! Gwens moms outtof town and gwen and duncan are all alone accept for the annoyance COURTNEY trying to ruin the two teens relationship but courtney cant stop what happens in gwens bedroom that will change things for everybody


(e.g. Ok this will be considered my first story the last story was what my friend wrote for me and my twin sister Teresa she gave us the account so ya. Well we might be using our characters in some stories but other than that it will just be Gwen, Duncan, and everybody else. Okay well I hope you like my story and in my stories they all know each other because of high school and they are still students and 16 all that other stuff but total drama was never made ok.)

Gwen's POV: I can't believe it my high school crush is finally mine! I feel like every time we're together a light is shining down on the both of us and nobody else even exists! I love the way he just looks into my eyes and says I love you.. or when he says my name. I'm so excited because my moms leaving for a trip with the twins' mom and they'll will be gone for a couple days and me and Duncan will be un-separable! I just have to watch my little brother Danny but that's taken care of because the twins will be watching them the whole time. Tonight were going to the movies after my mom leaves and then come back to my house. When did my life become so perfect. My iphone rang and it was the twins, gosh I love their caller id picture. "Hello?" "Gwen were here." "okay the doors open my mom should be leaving any minute now and Danny is playing video games. Just remember your sleeping over and I'm not going out tonight." "Kay, bye Gwen." "Byee byee." Well everything's perfect now our moms are leaving on schedule they are here on time and Duncan should be calling in 5,4,3,2, *riiiinnnngggg* "hey douncey." "Hey dollface what are you up to?" "Nothing really,just waiting for my mom to leave and then I'll be getting ready." "Kay babe see you in an hour." "Kay byee love you." "love you too darling." I bit my lit and fell back on my pillow thinking of how great tonight's going to be. "Knock Knock" "come in" I yelled. The door opens and it's my two favorite people Thea and Teresa! "hey ladies" I said while sitting on my bed waving my hand up high with my undershirt and basket ball shorts. "Hey Gwenny!" Thea said while sitting herself on the edge of my bed. "Teresa in the house!" Teresa cheers while dropping herself in my black and neon blue bean bag chair. "oh joy." I mumbled. Teresa and thea laughed and Thea says "Aren't you so excited about tonight." "cause I no somebody is I'm texting him right now." Then Teresa point to her phone. "Why what's going on tonight?" "oh mom. You know because it's like a 5 day sleepover." I really didn't notice my mom walk in. "aunt Pricilla!" Thea and Teresa holler and then hop up and give my mom a huge hug. "hi girls is your mom ready?" thea replies "yes she is. She's in the Crissy's car in your driveway." "Ok cool, Remember Gwen, the only people allowed to be here 24/7 are your brother, Thea, Teresa, Bridgette if she comes, and Duncan. I put a list of simple chores on the fridge and grandmas number if you need help okay." "okay mom tell aunt Katy and Crissy I said hi." "Sure thing, bye ladies got to go." We all waved bye while waiting for them to be completely gone. Thea runs to look out the window and says "anndddd there gone!"

"Good now.." *bleep bleep* looks like I got a text message from, Trent? I don't get in why is he texting me all of a sudden he hasn't talked to me since me and Duncan started dating and he ended up with the royal bitch Courtney. I opened it and it read "Hey Gwen, what's up I heard you were going to see the Last Excrosism with Duncan tonight. Well I guess we'll be seeing you there because me and Courtney are going too lol can't wait.!" Oh great yay I get to sit in a movie theatre with my ex and my boyfriends ex who hates me. Talk about ak-WEIRD. Since when did they even like movies like that? "Gwen? What's wrong? Thea said worried and I look at her and said "Trent." That's all they needed to know to know what was up. Teresa grew a look of disgust "Ugh He wouldn't." Thea looks around and answered "oh, he would!" This is just weird to me. "Now what?" I asked "Why don't we tag along and pick the two seats in front of Trent and Gwen and be as annoying to them as we can so they won't even be able to think about you two since they'll be thinking of how to get rid of us?" Thea suggested and then Teresa continues "Ya! And we could bring Danny and send him to another movie. Like first you and Duncan leave then a couple minutes after we leave with Danny in our car and they annoy the hell outta Trent and Court. So you and Duncan can do your stuff with out the," Teresa gets cut off by thea "ANNOYENCE!" then Teresa continues "Yah that." Thea says " sorry you guys I was texting this annoying person…" she said with her voice fading. We just looked at her and then me and Teresa go back to our conversation. "Thank you! We should definitely do that!" Finally Teresa has a good idea! No offence to her its usually Thea that says the whole thing while Teresa nods and says "yah!" "well Gwenny you have a date to get ready for" Thea says while leaving the room and Teresa nods and follows. I couldn't help but to giggle I jumped out of my pj's and put on my Escape The Fate shirt, Black Tutu, back and white striped knee high socks with combat boots over them. I put on my choker of course a couple bracelets and I had my straight middle length red-black scene looking hair flowing down. My make-up was the same except I used red lipstick. I honestly looked pretty good.

I was done I looked down at my phone hoping to see a text or phone call from Duncan but nothing. I look up and see Duncan sitting in my window pane. "wow you look beautiful babe." I blushed and said "Aw really I don't look like I'm going trick or treating ." "Nooo not at all ." I giggled "thanks sweetie and you know my mom is gone and ," Duncan cuts me off "Ohhh babe save it for after the movie you naughty girl!" I look at him with a look like can I go on? " HaHa that's not what I was going to say, yet, but there is a door now a days." I tease "well after spending some of my life trying to break out of juvie you get used to climbing ." he teased back and stood up then started to walk towards my bed then he laid down and looked at me "come sit" he says while smiling. I lay down beside him and look at him in the eye he moved close and kissed me. Here comes the fireworks! I enjoyed it more than usual. "Ok well we will come back to this later but we have a scary movie to go see" Duncan said while getting up "Now just remember if you get to scared you can always cuddle me." I look at him and grin "HARHARHAR" I say sarcastically. We went to the movie theater and we were in line for food. His arm was around me while I had my head on his shoulder with my arms around his waist. I put my head up to see if Trent and bitch was there or Thea and Teresa with Danny. "you alright babe?"Duncan says while looking down at me "Yah I'm just excited." I look at him with a big smile and he smiled back.

All of a sudden I heard a squeaky-ish voice holler "Gwen!" That means one thing "Courtney" I say with a sarcastic voice. "Aw damn it." Duncan says with a annoyed voice. Courtney came running over to us holding Trent's hand "OMG! What a coincidence to see you two, ahem, love birds here! She said through her teeth forcing it out. I just had to say "oh yah I love my Duncey so much how could you let him go like that!" then I squeeze him hand and give him a huge kiss on the lips Courtney looks at me with disgust and says "Oh yah I know he's the one that I lost my virginity to, A TIME I WILL NEVER FORGET!" then grew a huge smile. You could tell she was a virgin and that she was pissed off. "oh really. That's cool." I pretend to cough and say "liar". Duncan looked at me and whispered "Yah right, when we were dating we barley even kissed." I looked at him relieved "I thought so I bet her and Trent didn't even kiss yet" Duncan laughed "Oh I no!" Trent stayed silent and Courtney went on *ahem* "Anyways, so Gwen what movie are you two seeing tonight?"I looked at her like why are you talking to me? Duncan took a deep breath and hollered "WE ALL KNOW YOU DON'T CARE!" I couldn't help but to chuckle and Courtney said "oh Duncey, just because were ex's doesn't mean I don't care." He looked pissed off and looked away we were next in line anyways it's almost over. "well Courtney If you have to know, were seeing the Last Exorcism."

Courtney gave me a fake smile then says "OMG we are too ugh we should so sit together!" "NEXT" the snack person yelled finally. Me and Duncan got snacks and went to put butter on the popcorn. "GOD I TOLD YOU TO PEE AT THE HOSE BEFORE WE LEFT BUT NOOOO! WE JUST HAD TO STOP AT TWO STORES JUST FOR A BATHROOM! YOU COULDN'T WAIT! Thea yelled And my life savers thea and Teresa were here. Duncan looked at me and asked "is that?" "Pshhhh noo that's two girls that look like them who are also twins and a little boy who looks like Danny lets go to the movie!" I rushed him towards the right theatre " Um okay?" Duncan said We chose the seat in the way back corner to avoid people luckily there was only a couple people there. I started texting thea to see if she would beat Trent and Courtney to our theatre they already bought candy for them and Danny and sent Danny to his movie we saw them run into our theatre looking around then Trent and Courtney came in right behind them. Teresa stopped to talk to them you could tell they were already annoyed.

**Okay well that's the end of the first chapter. My hands are really tired my back hurts and my ass is sore. Well review if you liked it. Find out what happens with the twins, Gwen, Duncan, Courtney, and Trent. Sorry the whole thing is Gwen's POV. Review. **


End file.
